


Attracted to a certain rotational pull

by sopheria



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopheria/pseuds/sopheria
Summary: Au where the characters are terra formers and Poe can't stop telling the truth because he gets spored by local flora





	

Gravity never feels good when you're used to the gentle cradle of the universe Poe thinks, but when he looks over at Finn who looks like he can't wait to explore the terrain it suddenly seems bearable. They scan the surface with their shitty little rover that can barely roll on even terrain much less anything mountainous but the reports are coming back pretty boring after 2 hours so Finn decides to land. Poe looks at the grin on his friend's face and wonders how each planet doesn't start to look the same. Finn is always like this though-bright focused energy and fierce in a battle. He's a good man and a better friend. Whenever things get too personal or too heavy for Poe to talk about they give each other enough room to stop.

The air's breathable here the drone reports so Finn looks at the screen intently. It's a green planet, with lots of trees and local flora. No signs of larger fauna. The drone is tangled in some vines hanging in the trees, but nothing else looks inherently dangerous. Finn only takes his blade and a gun but Poe brings along the multitool and the first aid kit, then thinks twice and brings along more bandages for the first aid kit. This drone thing is going to go wrong.

Inevitably the drone rescue goes wrong and Poe has to untangle all the vines when Finn gives up trying to slash at it. He puts on his gloves and slowly gets to the core of where the fallen drone is. A few of the vines have broken the poor things fall and when he looks closer he sees some sap coming out of them-sort of a pale green as if it's an earth plant. It smells kind of good, like some sort of flower so it's not the worst job in the world.

As they explore the planet it seems like there's not much in the way of local predators that are inland and this places has a good temperate climate. They set up a beacon towards a little beach they find and start to head back to the ship. They'll have to start reports on the mineral contents, flora and fauna but it's got good qualities. After a long first day Poe just wants to crash but Finn suggest they eat together on the plane.

"I'll never turn down a meal you're making." He says and it sounds a little more desperate than he jokingly phrased it but Finn smiles at him broadly. "Haha you're so handsome when you smile!" He blurts out and Finn laughs this time.

"Thanks Poe, you're not so bad looking yourself!" He says popping the lapels of the jacket Poe gave to him. And Poe plays it off like he was just being friendly and shrugs.

"Not bad!" They return to the plane and heat up some shitty rations. When the terraforming team get here they'll be able to eat better, and probably better than that when they catalog all the fruits and vegetation. Poe's thinking too far ahead though-they never stay long enough to taste the local fare-it's always onto the next little speck in the darkness. Not that he minds, but settling down is starting not to sounds so bad to him.

"What are you gonna do this paycheck?" Finn asks as he slices the portable ration bread and sops up the portable 'beef stew' with it.

"Dunno, I've been saving it for a planet that I want to settle down on." Even though he's never said it out loud before its starting to sound even better. "Maybe not on a planet. I like zero G, so maybe a substation."

Finn looks thoughtful for a moment before carefully chewing his rations. "You found someone? You never talk like this man." Finn looks concerned, but also like he's trying not to look concerned. Poe ducks his head and tears open his own gross reheated rations.

"I have found someone, someone who's good to me, someone who I can't stop thinking about. I just don't know if they want me. I just, I'm getting burned out on terraforming. I could probably do it forever just because of you." What the hell is going on in his brain? It feels good to let out his feelings though, he wants to tell Finn everything.

"Who is it? Someone I know?" Finn leans in a little, and Poe just can't stop himself. He really does want to tell Finn everything.

"I love you! I want to just be with you forever until we've cataloged every single planet just to see the look on your face when we first land and never miss it. You're smart and strong and you challenge me. You make my heart race when I see you in the morning." Finn looks surprised but Poe can't seem to stop the words "Finn, my god I just think you're so determined and eager to learn. That's the best thing about you."

He feels flushed and unabashed even though it sounds corny. Finn's face is still shocked but realization lights behind his eyes. "I'm glad you feel that way Poe, I'm flattered even...." Poe knows the rest of this sentence so he readies himself. "I didn't know you felt that way. I've loved you since you gave me this jacket. The way you look at me when you think I'm not looking. I should've said something!" They reach for each other at the same time and abandon the rations. Finn's mouth feels warm and soft and they strip out of their jumpsuits. God Finn always looks so good in just a undershirt and jeans.

"I want you to take me to bed and fuck me raw." Poe says before he can catch himself. Finn pulls Poe's shirt over his head and for once his smile feels predatory. Why does he feel like the filter is turned off today? It's netted him a hot new lover, but dimly he's aware that it's weird. They end up in Finn's slightly larger but still shitty bunk, naked and touching each other.

"You really want to do this?" Finn asks, reaching out and cupping Poe's face.

"Yeah I really do. I don't want anyone and I get tested. I trust you have been too?"

"Yeah. I haven't...I've never..." Finn blushes, but Poe kisses him quiet. 

"It's okay. I'll teach you." Poe pads back over to his own bunk and grabs a few packets of lubrication he always buys 'just in case' before every mission they take together. He never thought it'd come in handy. Finn's eyes are hungry when he gets back to the bed, his handsome cock standing at attention. The rest of the view isn't bad either. "You look so good Finn. I want to just eat you." He says, opening the gel packet. Finn's cock jumps and he looks at Finn's mouth.

"As in eat my....?"

"Yeah your ass." Finn lies back gingerly in the bunk and lets out a a shakey breath.

"Yes, okay. I trust you." Finn is so sweet to him. Poe leans down and spreads the handsome man's cheeks gently. Finn's hands looks so good against the round firm ass. Poe licks into Finn's soft hole and reaches behind himself to prep his own. Finn's breath comes out ragged and when Poe looks up Finn's stroking himself. His eyes are half lidded in pleasure. "That feels so good, I want to touch you too though." He says, but moans again when Poe licks deeper and closes his eyes. He takes it slowly and gently squeezes Finn's ass. Poe can't wait forever though with the promise of Finn's cock inside of him. He looks at it as he licks, the flushed head is already gently pulsing with need, thick with arousal. Poe kisses the inside of Finn's thigh up to his lips.

"Wow, is that what I taste like?" Finn says dreamily when they part and Poe is so spoiled by this guy already. Finn's hands grab Poe's ass possesively. 

"Yeah it is. You can finger me Finn, I want you to. I want your cock." One of Finn's hand spreads Poe's ass while the other explores and gently presses inside. Poe cants his hips and sits astride Finn. "Hold your cock steady. I want to ride you." It's easier and easier to say all the things he wants from Finn who is taking everything in stride. He wants to say everything, it feels so good. Poe slowly lowers himself on Finn's dick, the stretch of his ass and the way Finn's hands slide up his legs makes Poe moan. Once he's fully seated he leans down and kisses Finn. "Do you like when I talk dirty to you?" he asks because he's just been saying what comes to his mind, and maybe he wouldn't be able to stop now but needs to know.

Finn's thighs grow a little taught underneath him. "God yes. Poe you make me feel sexy. You look so good on top of me. I don't have all the words, but it feels good when you talk about my dick." 

"I like the way you look at me. I like how you feel inside me." They start to move together, and Poe is already riled up with nerves so he knows he wont last long. Finn's hands roam his body, rolling his nipples in his fingers and down his stomach. Poe sets the pace a little slower than he usually would, but he can feel when Finn starts to get close. He can't talk anymore, his emotions and his arousal are too much. He cries out Finn's name when he comes, shuddering and shutting his eyes tight around the pleasure shooting up his spine. He spreads the come on Finn's stomach and lifts a finger to Finn's mouth who moans and licks him clean. Next time maybe Poe will show Finn more ways to have sex, today though Finn's come is shooting inside him, his cock pulsing with intensity. They lie together for a few minutes and Poe still can't speak, he just listens to he heartbeat slow underneath him.

"I've been saving my money too." Finn says and Poe looks up into those honest eyes. 

"We're idiots. Also I think those plants did something to me. I feel like I am running with zero filter."

"Oh for real? Well I got a boyfriend out of it so." Finn's arm hold Poe close.

"Boyfriend huh? I might need a little more convincing, and a little more of you in your undershirt in the future." Finn laughs and kisses Poe gently.

"Deal."


End file.
